


Don't Forget Me

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Consensual Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: Ibrahim finds Ryanne (my main character) at the pool after the fateful re-coupling (just before Casa Amore) that split them up.
Relationships: Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve had this more than three fourths done for a long time but hadn't finished it. Guess better late than never. I just remember my character being in shock after this particular re-pairing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Don’t Forget Me

What the hell happened this evening?? How had everything gone so terribly wrong? 

Those two thoughts kept running through Ryanne’s head as she sat on the edge of the pool after everyone else headed into bed. She just couldn’t bring herself to go inside. While she didn’t have a problem with the blonde and they had been friendly, she wasn’t attracted to him and she wasn’t looking forward to sharing a bed with Henrik. Why did he have to pick her? Ugh!

This wasn’t supposed to be how the evening ended. She should be upstairs curled up next to Rahim with his rock hard length pressed firmly against her back side. 

A flash of heat passed through Ryanne and pooled in her tummy. In a desperate attempt to cool off, she slipped into the clear water without making a ripple. She slowly started swimming to the other end. She seriously needed something to take her mind off Rahim and the events off this horrible evening. Maybe some physical activity would help quiet her thoughts...or not.

Everything had been going so well with Ibrahim. She’d felt like they were making a real connection and were starting to build a real relationship. They’d even been talking about their possible life together after Love Island. They had reassured each other that they planned on staying together at the recoupling, neither had an interest in anyone else. Then along came the blonde bombshell to blow their carefully made plans to smithereens. 

“Bugger,” she grumbled before ducking under the water, doing a flip turn, pushing off the wall, and gliding underwater for a moment, before resurfacing and swimming towards the other end. 

Why? Why? Why? The question kept circling around in her brain. Her stay on the island had been rocky from the beginning. She’d coupled with Rocco to start. After spending a bit of time together, it quickly became apparent that they weren’t right for each other. Then she had to endure the drama of “the kiss” and the Rocco/Marisol drama that swirled around the house. Plus Lottie’s cheating commentary, really? Honestly, she didn’t want the hippie, if Marisol did, she was welcome to him. If she wasn’t particularly upset by the kiss, why was Lottie?

Another flip turn and she was headed back the other direction. When Ryanne surfaced, she saw a pair of dark muscled legs standing at the pool’s edge at the other end. As she swam towards him, her eyes slowly scanned up to a pair of red swim trunks covering a large, lovely package. Ryanne inhaled and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning. Her gaze lingered for a hot, tense second before continuing upward across his sexy washboard abs and muscled chest, over his broad, sexy shoulders until finally her gaze finally met his smoldering one. She could see all of her pent up frustration, desire, and wanton need reflected in his eyes.

Without a word, Ibrahim sat down on the edge of the pool before slipping silently into the water. For a moment he disappeared under the water before surfacing and standing up. Ryanne watched the water glisten on his skin and felt the heat of desire pool in her tummy. 

“Ryanne,” Ibrahim said, as he stepped closer to her. 

“Rahim,” she didn’t take her eyes off him as he stepped closer and closer to her. 

“Come here.” He reached out and gently pulled her into his embrace. 

Ryanne went willingly, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. She soaked in his scent and revelled in being close to him, for however long it lasted. 

“Ryanne,” with his fingertips, Ibrahim stroked her jawline before laying his palm against her cheek and gently tilting her head up so he could look into her sapphire green eyes. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

“I know,” she whispered, she pressed her cheek into his hand, “me either.”

“I expected,” he started but stuttered to a stop shaking his head. “Not this.”

Reaching up, Ryanne wrapped her hand around the back of Rahim’s neck, “I didn’t expect someone new to pick me. I thought we’d have more time.” She played with the beads holding his braids in and continued, voice husky with desire, “I thought we’d have tonight.”

The sound of her voice caused Ibrahim’s breath to catch in the back of his throat and his cock twitched. He gazed into her eyes and saw all of his desire and hunger for her reflected back at him. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, Ibrahim pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that quickly became heated and needy. Ryanne groaned wantonly into the kiss and he seized the opportunity. He pushed his tongue between her lips and into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He probed and explored, teased and caressed, until the need for air forced them apart.

“Rahim,” she panted, “we shouldn’t.”

“No one cared what we wanted this evening,” Rahim argued as he dragged a hand up and down her side. “Why shouldn’t we have this last moment together?” 

“I,” she started but couldn’t find a real argument, not that she really wanted to. Instead, Ryanne pulled Ibrahim’s head down to hers and crashed their lips together in another heated kiss. This time, her tongue slipped between his lips to plunder and taste him. It became more intense as each moment passed and Ryanne couldn’t stop her hands from exploring all of him. With the fingers of one hand, Ryanne traced a line along his waistband to the snap of his swim trunks. She unfastened it and slipped her hand under the wet cloth. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her fingers around his already engorged cock before slowly starting to stroke him up and down. 

“God,” he moaned, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead to hers as he thrust his cock into her hold. “Ryanne.”

“Need….you,” Ryanne panted as she adjusted her grip and continued to work him from root to tip and back again.

Not needing any more encouragement, Rahim picked her up. In the process, she was forced to release her hold on his cock. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist lining them up intimately and perfectly. Nipping his lower lip, Ryanne grinded against his cock, desperately wanting more contact. She ached to feel him inside of her body, filling and stretching her.

He grasped her bottom with both hands and stepped forward in the waist deep water. He pressed her against the pool wall, securing her between it and his body. He used one one hand to untie the laces holding up her bikini top. “Perfect,” he breathed out as her top fell revealing her round breasts, nipples already pebbled in the cool pool water. 

“God,” Ibrahim, groaned as he tweaked one nipple, then the other, “you have no idea what you do to me.”

“Show me,” she inhaled before biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. 

“This,” he grinded his rock hard length against her overheated womanhood.

Ryanne’s hips unconsciously bucked against his hard cock, pushing him harder against her. "Rahim," she whined, "need you.” 

Unable to wait any longer, Ibrahim reached beneath the water and untied her bikini bottoms and yanked them from her body. He pushed down his swim trunks, freeing his rock hard and ready length. He adjusted his hold on her and lined up his cock with her over-heated opening. With one powerful stroke, Rahim fully sheathed himself deeply inside of her body. He crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, swallowing Ryanne’s passion filled scream. He held still, giving her body a few moments to adjust to the feeling of his length stretching and filling her. 

“Rahim,” she mumbled, “move.”

Without saying a word, Ibrahim pulled out slowly and thrust back into her heat. He repeated a second and third time, seemingly going deeper inside her with each stroke. 

“God,” she cried, arching her back against the wall and pressing into him. She dug her nails into his shoulders, held on and matched his pace, thrust for thrust. 

Encouraged by her reaction, Ibrahim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into each powerful thrust of his hips. He wasn’t sure when or even if he’d ever get to be intimate with Ryanne, so he was going to enjoy each and every second.

“Need," Ryanne moaned, as she pressed her center into him, “Harder.” 

He pulled out, leaving just his tip inside her body. After a few shallow thrusts, he snapped his hips forward again in a powerful move that made Ryanne’s heels bounce off his ass. He repeated the maneuver again, again, and again. He was driving them closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

Panting and delirious with desire, Ryanne could feel a telling warmth curling in her belly. "Gon..na c..um," she stuttered out in warning.

“Fly for me Ryanne.” 

Holding on to his shoulders, her body tense with desire and wanton need. She rocked her hips into him one last time and flew over the edge into ecstasy.

“God,” Rahim mumbled as he watched Ryanne cum. He could feel his own orgasm giving ever closer. When her walls clamped down on his cock, he couldn’t hold out any longer. With one last powerful stroke he came, spilling himself deeply inside of her body and filling her with his heat.

They rode out the crashing waves of pleasure together, holding tight to each other.

Finally spent, Ibrahim let go of Ryanne’s legs so she could stand up in the water. He rested a forearm against the edge of the pool and tried to catch his breath. 

"Rahim,” she panted after a long, quiet moment.

“I know,” he stroked her cheek and said sadly, “Don’t forget me.”

“I won’t,” Ryanne rested her head against his chest. “I won’t ever...”

The End....


End file.
